


50 look at Mycroft and Molly

by LadyPalma



Series: 50 looks at...[different ships] [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPalma/pseuds/LadyPalma
Summary: 50 sentences for 50 prompts. Totally Mollcroft.





	50 look at Mycroft and Molly

**1\. Air**

Air was missing everytime she found herself in the same room with Mycroft Holmes, but the fact that he was powerful and potentially dangerous was starting to become such a weak excuse.

**2\. Apples**

"Doctor Hopper must be a…  _sweet_  young woman"

"What do you deduce it from, brother?"

"She smells of apples"

**3\. Beginning**

A fake kidnapping, an attempt of corruption and the guarantee of a constant control after the release: not a good beginning at all.

**4\. Bugs**

In a world of goldfish, she could be a dolphin; in a world of bugs, she could be the queenbee.

**5\. Coffee**

When we was with Molly, he even started to have coffee instead of tea.

**6\. Dark**

She could have even pretended such an absurd and childish fear of the dark, if that would have convinced Mycroft to stay until the morning after.

**7\. Despair**

He just couldn't understand why the idea of Doctor Hopper being in danger was giving him such a despair.

**8\. Doors**

All the doors opened for Mr British Government and Molly's one wouldn't have made any exception, if he just dared to knock.

**9\. Drink**

"So, Molly, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Not so fast. You need something stronger that tea first"

**10\. Duty**

"It's my duty to ensure English citizens' safety, including yours, Miss Hooper" –  _and somehow a pleasure._

**11\. Earth**

Molly knew that the only man on Earth who could have been able to make her forget Sherlock was his brother Mycroft. But who could have been able to make her forget Mycroft then?

**12\. End**

Now that he noticed Miss Hooper at the matineé of Les Miserables, he almost felt sad that after four hours Jean Valjean was finally going to die.

**13\. Fall**

When Sherlock made Molly fall for him, it was Mycroft the one to pick her up.

**14\. Fire**

"And so the Ice Man became the Fire Man"

"Ah, shut up Sherlock!"

**15\. Flexible**

"You should stop making so much excersise: it's useless and also you're not very flexible"

"Do not tempt me, Molly, or else you'll se  _exactly_  how flexible I can be"

**16\. Flying**

"If something happens, call me and I'll fly to you"

And Molly knew that it wasn't just a way of saying.

**17\. Food**

It wasn't easy for Mycroft to admit that Molly's delicious biscuits were not the only thing he was hungry for.

**18\. Foot**

As she was putting foot for the first time in the big and unknown black car, Molly had really no idea of how much her life was going to be twisted.

**19\. Grave**

It all started with fake tears in front of a fake grave.

**20\. Green**

Everytime Molly saw Sherlock and Mycroft together, everything seemed to be green – hope green.

Everytime Mycroft saw Sherlock and Molly togeter, everything seemed to be green – envy green.

**21\. Head**

Mycroft had been a fool to believe that a heart was required to fall in love: it's the head, instead, it's the had that always falls first.

**22\. Hollow**

There was hollow inside of him, but Mycroft realized it only when she started to fill it.

**23\. Honor**

Maybe if he told her, Molly would consider it such an honor to have broken a frozen heart.

**24\. Hope**

"You see, Anthea, after all there is a thin line between belive and hope" –  _for example I believe that Molly Hooper is still in love with my brother, but I hope she is not._

**25\. Light**

John noticed that there was a strange light in Molly's eyes lately, and most of all that Sherlock was not the reason behind it.

**26\. Lost**

The French Prime Minister could even wait: Molly had just lost her precious cat.

**27\. Metal**

"I'm not the good man you believe I am, Molly. I'm cold as the ice and hard as the hardest metal"

"Oh, please. I can recognize a dead man when I see one"

**28\. New**

"You can't possibly be Molly's new fiancè!"

**29\. Old**

"… Honestly, you're too old for that, dear brother!"

**30\. Peace**

Not even in the silence of the Diogene's club he had ever found a peace such the one he found in that little patholist's eyes.

**31\. Poison**

"Go on, drink, Miss Hooper. If I wanted to poison somebody with my tea, surely you would be the last person on the list"

**32\. Pretty**

"Seriously, Sherlock, I know better than you the uselessness of feelings, but you can't expect that every other people that don't share our intellectual gifts see it the same way… It's impossible for you not to notice how your actions affect Miss Hooper and it would be better if you just spoke to her, because franly it's pathetic both for her and for you the way you insist on ignoring such a pretty woman"

"…Wait, Mycroft. Have you just defined Molly Hooper pretty?"

**33\. Rain**

Molly had been waiting for too long for a single sunny day in her life that never came. It kept on raining stronger and stronger instead, but luckily in the end she found someone with an umbrella.

**34\. Regret**

Only after casually knowing that Molly Hooper had left her fiancè in the middle of the ceremony and ended up dancing alone, Mycroft regretted a little not having attended the Watsons' wedding.

**35\. Roses**

32 red roses at her frontdoor with a card signed  _Holmes_. It was not Sherlock the one to left them.

**36\. Secret**

He pretended that as long as she would have ignored the soft spot he had for the little patologist, his weakness would have remained secret.

**37\. Snakes**

As Mycroft froze seeing Miss Hooper lovingly caressing two snakes, he realized that she was less delicate that he thought, while she realized that he was more.

**38\. Snow**

Mycroft Holmes never liked holidays, especially not Christmas. But this year there was snow, delicious biscuits, presents and then there was Molly.

**39\. Solid**

"You don't have to lose weight to be charming… I mean you do look ehm solid"

And as Molly blushed, his solid frozen heart became to liquefy.

**40\. Spring**

"It's a nice thought Mr Holes, in spring even dead deserve flowers"

"Actually, I brought them for you Miss Hooper, not for your dead"

**41\. Stable**

Molly Hooper was the test to prove that his world of control, logic and order was not so stable as he believed after all.

**42\. Strange**

After a couple of accidental encounters and incidental small talks, Mycroft Holmes was still strange but not a stranger anymore.

**43\. Summer**

"Do you always carry your umbrella, even in summer?"

"It may always rain, Miss Hooper, even in summer"

**44\. Taboo**

And he knew that one of the greatest biblic taboos was to desire your brother's woman.

**45\. Ugly**

The difference between the two brother was this after all: one told her implicitly that she was beautiful, after the other one made her feel ugly.

**46\. War**

Anthea knew that her boss made that paralyzed expession in front of his cellpone just in two cases: either there was a world was to avoid, or a date with Molly Hooper was about to happen.

**47\. Water**

"It's certainly poison as in the other two cases. Now we just have to understand which poison is and most of all who is the one targeting all these agents…"

"I'm sorry to object, Mr Holmes, but I found water in the lungs"

**48\. Welcome**

And in the end she was welcomed at the Holmes just like she had always imagined – in one way or the other.

**49\. Winter**

"We are in winter, it's cold and cloudy and you are not carrying your umbrella"

"Sometimes I don't mind to take a little rain, Miss Hooper"

**50\. Wood**

"Relax, Mr Holmes, it looks like you are made of wood"

Mycroft rolled his eyes but let her lead him in that dance he had swore not to take part in.


End file.
